Descanso de ti
by Spirit-Dolly
Summary: Después de días de intenso trabajo, Shuichi necesita descansar de los gritos de Yuki y decide dejarlo concentrarse en su nueva novela mientras él se divierte de lo lindo, ¿cómo reaccionará el escritor?


**Hello, ¿cómo están?**

**Aquí vengo ahora con mi primer fanfic de Gravitation como "regalo" de año nuevo para las fans de YukiXShuichi.**

**Ya saben que los personajes no me pretenecen.**

* * *

><p>Por fin, después de una larga semana de trabajo, ensayos y conciertos que parecía nunca terminarían, por fin podían relajarse y festejar. Todos los integrantes de Bad Luck se encontraban en un club nocturno junto con algunos amigos de la disquera.<p>

Todo el ambiente era sumamente alegre, era más que obvio la necesidad de todos de salir a relajarse después de todo el trabajo y estrés que tuvieron que soportar, en especial cierto chico de cabello rosa que se encontraba bailando felizmente junto con su ídolo mientras su mejor amigo lo veía mientras terminaba su quinta cerveza, feliz de que Shuichi se estuviera divirtiendo aún después de los problemas que había tenido para convencerlo de que fuera con ellos.

_Flashback_

_Esa en definitiva no era una buena semana para ninguno de los miembros de Bad Luck. Entre ensayos, grabaciones y conciertos apenas tenían tiempo de descansar, pero quién peor la estaba pasando era Shuichi. Desde hace tiempo que Yuki trabajaba en una nueva novela que lo tenía bastante estresado y se la pasaba regañándolo o lo ignoraba completamente._

_Por fin llegó el domingo, día del último concierto y cuando éste acabó Ryuichi los invitó a festejar en un nuevo club nocturno al que había ido unas semanas antes con Thoma y Noriko._

_-Lo siento, Sakuma-san, pero le prometí a Yuki que iría a casa tan pronto terminara el concierto- se disculpó el pelirrosa ante lo cual el mayor puso una carita ridículamente triste._

_-Shuichi no quiere festejar conmigo, Shiuchi maloooo!-dijo el castaño mientras corría en llanto._

_-Vamos Shuichi, no seas así. Sabes bien que a Eiri realmente no le importa que llegues un poco tarde-le animaba Hiro que deseaba que su amigo se relajase un poco pues desde hace tiempo que no salían juntos a dar una vuelta.- además hace mucho que no sales. Sé que dices que es porque no quieres que Eiri piense que le eres infiel y eso pero no por esa razón debes dejar de lado la diversión-_

_-Eso no es cierto, Yuki..el_

_-Está muy ocupado con su novela-interrumpió Thoma que estivo escuchando toda la conversación- dudo mucho que desee que lo interrumpas así que deberías aprovechar para relajarte y pasar un buen rato fuera-_

_-Exacto- secundó Hiro- Eiri necesita tranquilidad para terminar su novela y tú necesitas diversión, ¿Qué dices?_

_Ante las palabras de Thoma y Hiro, Shuichi decidió que en verdad no estaría mal ir a divertirse un rato y aunque le doliera admitirlo sabía que a Yuki no le importaba lo que él hiciera ni lo que no._

_Fin del flashback._

Así que ahí estaba, dejándose llevar por la influencia del alcohol mientras se movía al ritmo de la música hasta que ya no pudo más.

Todos salieron del club cerca de las 2 de la mañana y dada la condición en la que estaba Hiro tras casi acabar él solo con la mitad del alcohol del club, Shuichi tuvo que acompañarlo a su departamento y al notar que él tampoco se encontraba en óptimas condiciones decidió quedarse a pasar la noche ahí.

Al día siguiente, se despertó alrededor de las 10 de la mañana desparramado en el sofá de Hiro mientras este dormía pesadamente en su cama. Como obviamente su amigo despertaría con una terrible resaca por la fiesta consideró que lo mejor sería solo dejar una nota e irse a casa.

Al llegar al departamento notó que no había nadie, cosa a la que le restó importancia pues imaginó que Yuki estaría con su editora o algo relacionado. Tomó una ducha y después algo de comer.

Tenía toda la siguiente semana libre y decidió que la aprovecharía lo mejor que pudiera para relajarse, proponiéndose primero NO MOLESTAR A YUKI, (al menos hasta que terminara su novela).

Ese día se la pasó viendo televisión en casa hasta que Yuki llegó. Entonces decidió ir a caminar al parque para dejar al escritor concentrarse.

Al día siguiente (tras holgazanear toda la mañana) recibió una llamaba de Ryuichi para invitarlo al cine y a pasear un rato a lo cual el pelirrosa accedió de inmediato.

Otro día fue a la casa de Hiro para ir a algún lado a divertirse y otro salió a pasear solo porque "necesitaba buscar inspiración para una nueva canción".

Así pasó toda su semana libre tratando de estar en casa lo menos que se pudiera y aún después de eso, siguió tratando de estar fuera para dejar que Yuki se concentrara y cuando irremediablemente tenía que volver ya no llegaba gritando y saltando sobre el escritor, simplemente entraba al departamento y si no era muy tarde o no lo veía muy concentrado en la computadora, le decía un pequeño _"Ya llegué"_ y se iba a al sofá donde últimamente había dormido sin lloriquear.

Por su parte el escritor estaba tendiendo problemas para concentrarse un poco más de lo normal. Si bien no lo demostraba, realmente le extrañaba el comportamiento del pelirrosa aunque por lo menos llegaba a casa por las noches no como aquella vez del último concierto. Esperaba que el chico llegara tarde por dejarse convencer de festejar un rato con sus amigos más nunca se imaginó que no decidiría aparecerse hasta la mañana siguiente. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no llamarlo como mujer histérica cuando su marido no aparece.

Un día el rubio no pudo más. Necesitaba saber que le ocurría a su novio y no le importaba que tan ridícula pudiera ser su paranoia, pero de nuevo parecía que el chico no llegaría hasta bien entrada la noche así que decidió ir a buscarlo a la disquera pero no lo encontró, aunque si se topó con Suguru y lo forzó a decirle a donde había ido el pelirrosa.

Mientras tanto, Shiuchi se encontraba feliz de la vida bailando con Ryuichi en otro club nocturno que había encontrado el mayor, descubrió que no solo le encantaba estar el escenario con él, también la pista de baile era un lugar fantástico para compartir con su ídolo.

De pronto el pelirrosa sintió como alguien jalaba fuertemente de su brazo y lo arrastraba fuera de la pista en dirección a los baños del lugar. Todo fue muy rápido y para cuando el chico pudo reaccionar se encontraba atrapado contra una pared del baño de hombres y el cuerpo de Yuki.

-Yuki, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿no deberías estar trabajando en tu novela?- cuestionó el menor.

-Como se supone que me concentre en escribir si tú andas bailando en clubes nocturnos con otras personas- respondió molesto el escritor.

-Creí que era lo que querías- dijo el pelirrosa bastante sorprendido por la actitud del mayor.

-¿Crees que quiero que te andes paseando toda la noche con otros?-

-Creí que querías que te dejara tranquilo para que pudieras concentrarte en escribir-

Con esta respuesta, Yuki soltó un pesado suspiro y luego abrazó suavemente al menor.

-Parece que me concentro menos cuando no estás en casa saltando sobre mis piernas-dijo el rubio.

-¿Entonces reconoces que no te molesta la presencia de Shuichi mientras trabajas?- preguntó una voz en la puerta del baño.

-Ryuichi-san!, ¿tú la planeaste todo?- preguntó el pelirrosa mientras Yuki (que no había soltado a Shuichi) cambiaba su dulce abrazo por un sumamente posesivo.

-Nop, pero me alegro el resultado, ahora será mejor que ustedes dos se vayan a casa- contestó el castaño con un tono travieso al ver como Yuki casi lo mataba con la mirada

Y así lo hicieron. En cuanto entraron al departamento el escritor tomó al menor en sus brazos y lo llevó a la habitación para depositarlo suavemente en su cama mientras repartía suaves besos por su cuello para luego comenzar a hacerle el amor.

Después de eso las cosas NO volvieron a la normalidad pero ahora Shuichi ya no llegaba tan tarde y siempre que llegaba, iba y le daba un suave beso a Yuki en la mejilla para luego irse a acostar aunque algunas veces el escritor lo detenía para pasar "tiempo de calidad" con su niño.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews. Y perdonen algunos errores pero estoy medio dormida y ya no se ni lo que escribo.<strong>

**¡Feliz año nuevo!**

**Besos a todos.**

_**Spirit-Dolly**_


End file.
